


Ibuki Mioda’s Hope-Filled Jam Session

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Embarrassment, Fluff, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn’t edit this, Ibuki Mioda uses she/they/xei pronouns, Im tired, Insecurity, Multi, Singing, Songfic, imfakkinf asleekp gn, irs laye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: [ft. Hinata Hajime, the newest main course transfer student]OrI was listening to Hope so Far Away by Eyeshine and was struck with the realization that Hajime’s English VA wrote and sang the song so I wrote a song fic even tho I’m bad at song fics
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 19





	Ibuki Mioda’s Hope-Filled Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 11pm  
> I wrote one chapter of another fic today. I also worked on and made pretty good progress on my cosplay hammer. I also made five artworks for little nightmares 2. 
> 
> I got no homework done. 
> 
> Goodnkgjt

Hajime really did have a beautiful singing voice. He was able to perfectly merge and blend two notes together. His style of singing was precise and practiced, the songs light and ethereal.

But there weren’t many times his classmates had heard him sing. Ever since Hajime had been transferred from the Reserve Course to the Main Course, he had been awkward and out of place. He had withdrawn from almost half the class, worried about their opinions about him and his lackluster talent (Ultimate Cross Country champion? Really? Running was a piece of cake, anyone could do it.)

But one thing that he had never showcased was his singing. Not during karaoke, not in the homeroom, not to anyone.

Well, almost anyone.

~

_ “Maiochiru...konayuki ga~” _

Ibuki heard a curious noise coming from the direction of the fountain. And no, it was not falling water. It was a deep, rich voice. One they hadn’t heard before.

_ “Yama no se o, shiroku...someru~” _

Ibuki crept ninja style around the trees until she was able to see who was singing. To her surprise, she found Hajime. Hajime and Chiaki. 

Chiaki was slumped onto his shoulder, her eyes closed and mouth in a soft smile. Hajime had put his arm around her shoulders, cupping the side of her head. He stared into the sky as he sang, each note heavy with the fluttery emotion of love.

_ “Sabireta mura no abaraya de...futari, mi o yoseau fuyu no yoru…” _

Ah, Ibuki’s heard that song before! She didn’t know where, but she had definitely heard it! She watched them closer as Hajime’s voice grew. 

_ “Deatta hi mo, yuki datta, anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku…  _

_ Iroribi ni hotetta kao o, ookina sode no kage ni kakushita- _ M-Mioda-san what are you-?!”

“Ah! Ibuki has been spotted!!” Ibuki grinned and fully came out from her hiding place. Their hands twitched and she flapped them happily to get all their energy out. “Ibuki thinks Hinata-chan has a very handsome singing voice, he should share it with the rest of the class!!”

Ibuki hopped from foot to foot, glancing at Hajime and the awakened Chiaki. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. 

“I agree with Mioda-san. Hajime, your singing is so wonderful.” Chiaki smiled sleepily up at him. Ibuki nodded, her head going so fast it might have flown off. 

“Ibuki wants to play a song with you, Hajime-chan!! And they’re almost finished writing the perfect one!”

“What? Why me?” Hajime shook his head and blinked. “You’re the super high school level musician, Mioda, not me.”

“Ibuki’s song needs someone with a lower range. They’ve already asked Nagito-chan but his voice doesn’t go low enough, and they don't want to hear Kazuichi-chan’s voice cracks again.” They scrunched up their nose and shook their head, glitter flying out of their hair. “Plus, all the evaluating Ibuki’s done on Hajime-chan’s performance just now shows that he’s perfect for Ibuki’s song!! Just the right range!!”

Hajime’s face was as red as a cherry, and he looked down at the cobblestone path. “W-well, I suppose I could at least give it a shot.”

Ibuki cheered around, pumping their fists in the air. “It's a deal! Hajime-chan has to come to music room number 3 during lunch tomorrow to record, promise?”

Ibuki stuck her pinky finger out towards Hajime, mustering up the most demanding glare she could do. The boy in front of her just looked up and laughed, hooking his finger with hers. 

“Alright alright, fine.”

“Yahooo!! You can't break the promise now! Oh and Nanami-chan, you’re invited too!” Ibuki skipped away, waving to Hajime and Chiaki. She could hear Hajime’s flustered protests and Chiaki’s cute little giggles as she hopped back to her room. She threw open the door and then threw it back closed, flopping onto her bed and grabbing her sheet music. 

She was gonna make Hajime-chan a rockstar!

~

“Hajime-chan knows how to sing in English, right?” Ibuki asked, throwing open xeir book bag. Sheet music of all kinds flew out, and xie could hear Hajime scramble to try and dodge the papers. 

“Huh? Of course I do.” Hajime peeked over xir shoulder as xey pulled out a folder with the word “HOPE” on it in big, black letters. Ibuki grabbed xeir guitar and shoved the folder in Hajime’s direction. 

“Good! Cause Ibuki wrote the song in English first. So Hajime-chan’s gonna sing it in English.” Ibuki tuned xeir guitar before cracking xeir knuckles. “Ibuki’s gonna play it first so Hajime-chan knows the tune and he doesn't mess up the flow of the music.”

Hajime nodded. Ibuki gave him a big grin before starting to strum xeir electric guitar. When xey were finished, xey looked up at him.

“Do ya got it? Should Ibuki play it again?”

“Ah, I think I got it.” Hajime nodded a little. “Um, I might not be too good though. I’m not really trained in music or anything like you…”

“That's okay! Just follow the flow of the song! Ibuki’s music will guide you.” Ibuki grinned, adjusting xeir pick and strumming the intro again. Next to xem, Hajime cleared his throat.

_ Memories that fade, colors that run, shadows that fall upon us all…  _

Holy HECK, Hajime’s voice was absolutely perfect! Ibuki had to focus hard to not get distracted. Xey closed their eyes and kept playing along, following Hajime’s voice.

~

_ Imagine no more war, something we all crave for…  _

Chiaki smiled from the doorway of music room number 3. She had peeked in after hearing her boyfriend’s voice and Mioda’s guitar style. She had planned to go back to class right after taking a look, but now she couldn't move away from the scene. The music was too hypnotic.

She felt a presence move next to her and found Nagito staring into the classroom as well. His mouth was open slightly as he watched the two classmates sing. 

_ Hope, hope so far away~ _

Chiaki could practically feel the warm blush on Nagito's face. She rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly to herself as he swooned over Hajime’s voice (or maybe it was just the word hope. Or maybe it was both combined?)

As the song continued, more and more of their classmates gathered around the little crack in the door. When Chiaki looked behind her, she spotted not only the rest of their class had joined them, but a few underclassmen, Ms. Chisa and principal Kirigiri as well. 

_ “It’s in our hands just to make this happen…”  _

The last notes from Hajime’s voice rang out and Ibuki strummed their last note. They pressed pause on their recording device and jumped up, whooping and hollering. 

“Hajime-chan did so well!!” Ibuki high fived him, grinning wildly and wiping the sweat from their forehead with their other hand. They spotted the audience in the door and waved to them. “Woah! Hajime-chan’s singing is famous now!”

“Wh-what?!” Hajime jumped up, his face turning red with embarrassment when he noticed the crowd in the hallway. He covered his face and turned around. “Oh my god-“

Ibuki laughed as Chiaki started clapping, everyone else joining in. Ibuki elbowed Hajime’s shoulder, grabbing one of his hands and raising it in the air. 

“Hajime-Chan has to be more confident in himself!” Ibuki said quietly to him under the clapping. “He sounded so great! Better than any boy band Ibuki’s competed against! Isn't it fun to get swept up in the music every once in a while?”

“...maybe.” Hajime grumbled, still covering part of his face with his other hand. “It’s also fun when people aren’t listening to me.”

“Having an audience is the funnest part! How’s Hajime-chan gonna get over his fears if he never faces them?” 

Hajime spared a peek at the doorway, making eye contact with Chiaki. She had a proud look on her face, and a big, happy grin. She gave him a little thumbs up and he smiled back at her.

“...maybe warn me next time if there’s an audience coming.” Hajime muttered to Ibuki, and they gasped dramatically.

“Again?! Hajime-chan wants to jam out with Ibuki again!! Hooray!!” Ibuki whooped and let go of Hajime’s hand, strumming an excited victory chord. 

Hajime sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The crowd outside was beginning to disperse, as was his embarrassment. Maybe, just maybe, Ibuki was right.


End file.
